The present invention relates to a germanium-centered dendrimer compound, and an optoelectronic device including the same, and more particularly, to a compound for an optoelectronic device, an optoelectronic device including the same and an electronic device.
Recently, an organic compound having a low band gap is applied to various types of optoelectronic devices. An organic optoelectronic material is cheap, and optoelectronic properties of the material are easily controlled by changing a compound structure. The organic compounds used as an organic optoelectronic material may be classified into small molecules, oligomers, dendrimers and polymers according to a size and a shape.
Generally, the organic compounds used as an organic optoelectronic material are π-conjugated materials, and HOMO and LUMO levels and optoelectronic properties may be controlled by controlling a conjugation length or introducing an electron donating or withdrawing substituent. Also, the organic compound is easily applied to a flexible substrate, and thus it is possible to achieve mass-production and reduce a cost through a roll-to-roll process.
Generally, the optoelectronic device includes two electrodes facing each other and a light-emitting layer interposed between the electrodes and containing a light-emitting compound. When a current is supplied between the electrodes, the light-emitting compound generates light. A display device using the optoelectronic device may reduce a weight, size or thickness of the display device without a separate light source. Also, the display device using the optoelectronic device has excellent viewing angle, contrast ratio and color reproducibility, and low consumption power, compared to a display device using a backlight and liquid crystals.
The optoelectronic device may further include a hole transport layer disposed between a positive electrode and the light-emitting layer. The hole transport layer may stabilize an interface between the positive electrode and the light-emitting layer, and minimize an energy barrier between them.
However, the optoelectronic device still has a short light-emitting lifetime, low power efficiency, and low thermal stability (thermal resistance). To solve these problems, various compounds are being developed as a material for an optoelectronic device, but there is a limit to manufacturing an optoelectronic device satisfying all of the light-emitting lifetime, power efficiency and thermal stability.